Happy Sappy Drabbles
by MissSweetB13
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles of my favourite anime couple that wouldn't quite fit any story, also good when I need a break from writing a full lenght story.
1. Her earth knight

**Her earth knight**

She stood on the marble balcony

It was a beautiful balmy night

She looked simply stunning

In a dress of gold and white

She sighed ever so slightly

As she waited for her earth knight

She opened her locket and let it play

Listening as the stars twinkled bright

She just could not wait

Until she danced with her earth knight

She watched the fireworks in the distance

Their colours were such a sight

But all she truly wanted

Was a kiss from her earth knight

She felt a twinge of impatience

But she fought it with all her might

For she knew he would come

Her truly handsome earth knight

A movement in the shadows startled her

She was given quite a fright

A figure stepped out of the shadows

His face bathed in pure moonlight

A smile shone on her face

Warmed with such delight

For there holding a ruby rose

Was the man who made all right

The prince of the blue planet

And forever her true love

Her wonderful earth knight


	2. He knew

**He knew**

From the day the test paper hit his head he knew

The day he found out her name he knew

Through the teasing, the shouting and the fighting he knew

The day he found out she was the princess he knew

The day they went on their first date he knew

During their first kiss he knew

Even with the nightmares he knew

And when he found out who the pink haired girl was, he knew

He knew she was the one he would love forever

He knew


	3. Chocolate kisses

Hey guys. Sorry I have taken so long to post more. Been in a rut lately. But the other day I was making chocolate custard tarts and inspiration just hit me, so I made this. Warm fuzzies to all those who have supported me. Enjoy!

**Chocolate kisses**

Serena licked her lips as the smell of chocolate drifted to her nose. She stared at the large pot in front of her simmering away. She continued to stir the contents as music played throughout the kitchen of the arcade. _Valentine's Day_ she thought. She was sixteen and didn't have a date for a day all about love. But at least she wasn't sitting around moping about it. A sandy blonde man walked through the door holding a bunch of dishes and plonked them in the sink.

"Thanks for helping out again Serena. Man, I swear it gets more and more packed each year."

"No worries Andrew. Just remember to keep your promise."

"I know, three of my special chocolate custard love tarts for you to take home." Her recited with one hand on his heart, the other in the air.

"Good."

"Speaking of which. How's the custard going?"

"You tell me."

Andrew studied the thick mass and dipped in a spoon to taste.

"Perfect. Well done. Just take it off the heat and stir occasionally."

"Rodger that."

Andrew then exited and Serena watched him through the serving window as he served up more customers. She smiled sadly as she thought of all her friends who had dates and though they offered to stay with her, she refused with a passion and told them to go enjoy themselves. And while Andrew was great, she wanted to see someone else. A certain ebony haired guy who both infuriated her, and made her heat race. It was only a month ago that she finally accepted her feelings for Darien Shields, a guy who seemed civil to all but her. Up until last week she always argued profusely with him. She then slowly began being ever so slightly nicer to him. But it wasn't easy; he just wouldn't stop pushing her button, even when she backed off. To switch her attitude towards him in a minute simply wasn't possible. So she still had raged at him a few time s over the last few days. But she hoped that things would change between them.

She heard the door open but didn't bother to turn around.

"Forget something Andrew?"

"Nope."

She whipped around to be face to face with the very man she was thinking about. His same ocean blue eyes stared at hers with a strange emotion. But something was different. She looked a little closer to see that he had swapped that ugly pea green jacket for a sky blue t-shirt. It suited him well and made his eyes really pop. It also demonstrated the clear fact he was just completely ripped. She felt a small flush creep over her face. But it didn't seem as though he hadnoticed.

"Hey Meatball head. Drew asked me for my help. But perhaps it was so I could make sure you didn't burn anything."

_Great going you idiot. This wasn't how you speak to a girl you've had a major crush on since forever._

Serena flushed red with anger and was about to retort about his fashion sense finally improving, but she bit her tongue at the last minute. Instead she turned around and continued to stir the custard.

"Oh Darien can't you just stop it for at least today. Valentine's Day is a day for love, not war."

He nearly gasped at her incredibly mature response. He was expecting a full on verbal assault for that one.

"Ok then…Serena."

"Good, and as for my cooking skills, well the custard I just made has been given Drew's seal of approval."

He watched as the blonde as she continued to stir the chocolate mixture. God she was beautiful. But she was also difficult to speak normally to. It just sort of happened when he was around her. But he made himself a promise (with the "encouragement" of Drew) to tell her how he felt. Easier said than done. What if she laughed at him and thought he was just joking or teasing her. And worst of all…rejected him. But he had never broken a promise and he wasn't going to start now…no matter how scared he was.

She noticed him staring at her, and when she looked, he quickly looked away and began doing some dishes. _Why did he have to be so darn handsome?_ She knew if she didn't tell him her feelings she'd forever regret it. He already had many other girls chasing after him. And it was only a matter of time before he'd get taken. She had to tell him… no matter how freaked out she was. But how would she tell him? She focused once more on the task before her.

Unknown to her, he was looking once again. Minutes passed by and nothing was said. Then as Darien put another plate away;

"Finally! It's all done!"

"What is?"

"The custard silly."

"Oh, I see. And what about the no name calling thing?"

"Oops, sorry."

"Don't worry."

He turned around and saw her dip a finger into the custard and put it in her mouth.

"Mmm…delicious." She mumbled while sucking on her finger.

Darien swallowed hard and tried to focus on something else. He then saw her take out a large spoon and dipped in. Somehow she was able to put the entire thing in her mouth, but not without smearing some all over her lips. Darien walked forward, unable to wait anymore, the temptation was too much.

"Um…Serena?"

"mmm?" she said with her mouth still full.

"Can I ask you something?"

_This is it. No turning back._

"What is it?" she asked with those serene blue eyes.

"I…er…well…you see…can I have a taste?"

She looked baffled but then grinned.

"Sure let me get you a spoon."

She turned around and rummaged in a draw for another spoon.

_Just do it you stupid chicken!_ Darien took a deep breath and strode forward.

"Here you are Dar…"

She didn't finish. When she turned around she nearly crashed into his firm muscular chest. He put one arm around her waist and cupped her cheek with the other. She found herself stunned and unable to move. He bent down and pressed his lips against hers gently. She gasped at the contact, not knowing what to say. After a moment she realized she wasn't dreaming. Darien, her major crush, was in fact kissing her! Upon this realization she slid her arms around him and closed her eyes. Feeling her response, grasping that she wasn't repulsed and actually kissing him back, Darien pulled, her even closer. He deepened the kiss by gently caressing her bottom lip with his tongue, requesting entry. She responded almost immediately and when she opened her mouth and his tongue slid in, she felt like she could explode with joy.

After a few more minutes of full on making out, Darien pulled away but still held her.

"Mmm, tastes just like chocolate." He whispered huskily.

All Serena could do was giggle.

"Can I have some more?" he asked.

Serena closed her eyes again in invitation as he claimed her lips once more.

Andrew smiled as he glanced through the window to his to best friends enveloped in one another. His plan had worked perfectly.

By the time the two had pulled away they were flushed and breathless.

"Happy Valentine's Day Serena."

"Happy Valentine's Day Darien."

**The End 3 **


	4. Dear Darien

Dear Darien

You see me as your nemesis

But it's you who I love

The simple thought of you

It's like you're a gift from above

What I show is false

Even when we fight

And when I go all red

It's cause what I feel is delight

Though the things you say aren't nice

Just to see you each day

It races my heart

I feel happy everyway

Perhaps I'm crazy

Perhaps I'm nuts

To think that you would ever

Fall for this klutz

Perhaps I'm a little selfish

To say I want a lot is true

But the one thing I need in life

Is the one and only you

Love Serena (your Meatball head)


	5. Facing fear to Love Again

I was listening to Cascada's "Love Again" when inspiration struck me like lightning. Enjoy!

**Facing fear to Love Again**

Serena and Darien walked down the street together in silence. The air was tense around the two.

"I don't get it Serena," he began "why couldn't you just tell him about us?"

"I just can't Darien. Not yet. You know how my Dad is."

"Yeah but we're gonna have to tell him we're dating sooner or later."

"Can we just wait another week?"

Darien stopped and stood dead still.

"Darien?"

Darien sighed heavily and looked Serena straight in the eye.

"Look Serena, I love you, but if you can't stand up to your dad I'm not sure how long we'll last."

"What?! No! Please don't talk like that. I…I…"

Darien took her hand and placed a tiny kiss on it.

"Serena. I think we need some time away from each other. This isn't a break up, but I think it would be good for us to be alone to figure things out ok?"

Serena could find the words so she simply gave a tiny nod.

Darien gave a tiny smile before give her a heartfelt hug and heading home. She didn't see the tears that were threating to spill over in his eye too. Serena simply stood there in shock, trying to take in what had just happened. Tears followed like rivers down her face as she walked inside. The moment she closed the door she rushed to her home and locked the door. She threw herself onto the bed and allowed the loud sobs to ring out into her pillow. She didn't want to cause a scene on the street. For over an hour she lay curled up on her bed hugging herself.

Once all her tears were gone she decided to do as Darien asked and think about everything. It was true that she was scared to tell her father, she'd feared his over protectiveness would lead to a rash decision. And she loved Darien too much to live without him. And in reality she wasn't big on being the centre of attention too much and dating the guy she used to detest tended to attract talk. She had to make her closest friends, who found out, promise to keep their mouths shut. If her father even caught a whiff of her relationship he would take action. And to break up with Darien was to tear her heart to shreds.

A small thud broke her train of thought and she looked to find her cat Luna now sitting next to her.

"Meow."

"Oh Luna," Serena picked up the black fuzzy animal and hugged her closer "I'm so scared to lose Darien. I want to shout to the world that I love Darien, but I'm too afraid to tell Dad. I don't know what to do."

Luna felt her mistress's grief and snuggled close before giving a hushed "meow," as type of comfort.

"Thanks Luna."

Tired from the day's events the blonde slipped into sleep.

….

The next day she decided to speak to Mina, Lita and Amy about it. She knew that Raye was too busy with organizing a talent show fundraiser. After spilling the news emotions were running high.

"How could he do that?! You want me to teach him a lesson Serena?" Lita threateningly cracked her knuckles.

"Whoa whoa Lita! Calm down and let's act rationally," piped up Amy.

Serena sat there quietly before finally speaking.

"I love him so much you guys. But I don't know how to prove it the right way. What should I do?"

The four teenagers sat in silence before a thought struck Mina.

"Well I think you need to go all out for him. Do something big and bold to show how you feel. Perhaps even do something out of your comfort zone to show him just how far you're willing to go."

"But how do I do that?"

There was another moment of silence. No one could think of the right sort of thing. Lita had the only input.

"Well just make sure it's something that sends a clear message and screams you and your relationship."

After a milkshake Serena decided to head home to think about what she could do to show express that she'd go to the ends of the earth to be with him. She thought hard but all her ideas just weren't quite right. She got home and still hadn't come up with anything. Deciding on taking a break from all the thinking, Serena took a long leisurely bath. The warm water calmed her until she was able to forget for a while.

When she got out she turned on the radio and sat on the bed and thought some more.

_Something bold and uniquely us… but what? _

Her eyes darted around the room to find inspiration. Just then her favourite song by Cascada came on. Serena loved this song and began to sing to it. She was told she was a good singer but was too shy to even karaoke. She looked around the room again but still couldn't find any ideas. Feeling defeat her gaze dropped to the small table in her room. Then her eyes popped when an advertising pamphlet caught her eye. Then it hit her, what she could do. It was nerve racking to do but for him it was worth it.

She whipped out her phone and dialed Raye's number. After a few rings a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Raye, it's Serena."

"Hey grl. How are you? I heard about Darien and I'm really sorry. I hope it all works out."

"Thanks Raye. I actually have an idea. About the talent contest-"

"Look Serena, the entries have closed, no exceptions so I can't-"

"Please just hear me out."

"Fine," she sighed.

So for the next minute or so Serena explained her whole plan to the raven haired girl.

"Sounds good. Wow, how'd you manage to come up with this on your own?"

"Oh ha ha. So can you do it?"

"Well since you won't be participating in the contest itself, it should be fine."

"Good, thanks Raye. I really appreciate this."

"No problem. But you had better not chicken out."

"I won't. So I'll call the girls to meet up tomorrow to tell them what the plan is yeah?"

"Ok, got to go now, bye."

"Bye."

Serena hung up and lay on her bed hoping all would work out.

…

The next day the five teens met up again and Serena went into detail of her whole plan. When she was finished all the girls were full of enthusiasm and Mina had gone all starry eyed.

"That is soooo romantic Serena! Darien would be an idiot to not realize how serious you are."

Serena beamed a smile for the first time since the event took place before addressing her conspirators.

"Ok so everyone clear on what is to be done?"

"Outfit and make up is all systems go once we're done here," announced Mina.

"I'll get your entry and announcement all worked out," replied Raye.

"The lights and the slideshow are as good as done," smiled Amy

"And I'll make sure Darien is there no matter what it takes," grinned Lita.

"Alright girls. Let's do this!"

…..

The next week went by in a blur to get all the preparations done in time for the show. But the determined teens managed it by a hair. When the day of the talent contest came Serena had never been so nervous in her life. She peeked through the curtains at the crowd and swallowed hard. She always felt like her legs would buckle when in front of a group of people with every possibility of stuffing up. And this was an enormous gathering with so much was riding on her. She then spotted her mum and little brother and let out a sigh. She knew they'd be here. Truth was she had told her mum the truth yesterday and she promised that she'd keep Sam quiet until Serena was ready to tell their dad. And she knew she'd have to do it soon, no matter what. At least she had her mother's support, which in turn would help dealing with her dad.

She was about to go see Mina when she heard her mother's surprised voice in the crowd.

"Oh…sweetheart… I didn't think you could come."

A voice she knew all too well responded.

"Work finished early so here I am."

Serena starred wide eyed as her father took up a seat. She felt herself shake and her breath quicken. She couldn't do this; she wasn't ready to face him. She took a step back when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The blonde spun around to find Raye.

"Hey Serena. Look." She pointed put into the crowd, "there he is. Lita just told me the good news."

Serena searched and sure enough a few rows from the front, there he was. A tear rolled down her cheek and Serena took a deep breath as that initial spark to do this slowly returned. If Serena didn't take the leap of faith now she'd never forgive herself.

"Come on Serena, we need to go. The show is about to start and Mina's not done with you."

Serena nodded and hesitantly followed the Raven haired priestess. She then stopped and turned to her friend.

"I saw you spotting your father."

Serena responded with a tiny "I just hope he'll understand."

Raye placed her hands on Serena's shoulders and spoke in a soft tone.

"Serena, your love for Darien is strong and true. It can conquer anything. Believe in yourself. I know you can do this."

"You do?"

"If I didn't I would have never agreed to letting you in. Now let's go."

Serena nodded and the two teens headed off to find Mina.

….

Darien sighed as he got comfortable in his seat and waited for the show to begin. He remembered Serena telling him that Raye had organized the event.

_Serena…_

The past few days had been torture. Ever since that day he walked away he couldn't get her teary eyes out of his head. He didn't want to do it anymore that she, but he had to. He would shout from rooftops that he loved her but he wanted to know if she had that sort of courage to do the same. And to give her space to think on her own for a while, he had avoided all places she hung out at.

But the other day he ran into the very feisty Lita. She was none too pleased to see him and wasn't afraid to say what she wanted to him. Darien may have been a skilled martial artist but so was she. And the brunette had one dangerous temper. He explained that it had to be done to ensure she loved him that much. Lita was none too impressed but she didn't unleash her wrath. Instead she composed herself and calmly but threateningly told him that her and the girls wanted to talk to him straight after the talent show. She handed him a ticket and stated he be there or else, no exceptions, before walking off.

And knowing a fight would upset Serena, here he was. He heard voices that he recognized as Serena's family a row behind him. Serena's whole family.

The curtain came up to reveal Raye decked out in a blood red dress with pure white flowers scattered across it.

"Hello everyone," she spoke into the microphone with excitement. "And welcome to the show. Today we have a great line up of acts for you. And remember, the winning performance will receive a deluxe pass for two to a weekend spa!"

The crowd murmured in anticipation.

"Now let's get this show on the road!"

The crowd cheered before calming down as the first act came on the stage.

There were many different acts but each was very enjoyable. There were singers, dancers, magicians and even circus tricks. Lita and Mina had even entered. Lita did a martial arts demonstration where she karate chopped numerous objects and preformed the more showy moves. Mina sung an original song of her own composure called "Sweet Love" about finding a lost sweetheart.

Once the very last performance exited the stage and applause was given, Raye once more came on.

"Thank you everyone for coming today. We hope you have enjoyed yourselves immensely. And now before our judges announce our winner we do have a final act that isn't a contestant. She's a very close friend of mine and tonight she will be singing Love Again by Casacda. She says that this song is dedicated to a special someone in her life that once upon a time was simply known as Jerk."

Darien could help but straight up in his seat at that.

"Let's give her a warm welcome everyone."

Raye left the stage as the crowd clapped and music began to play. A second curtain lifted to show a large screen with an animated midnight sky with a full moon. A layer of fog covered the stage with a figure shrouded in the darkness. Then the figure began to sing in a beautiful voice. A voice Darien would know anywhere.

_I can see it in your eyes,  
No more tears, no alibis,  
I'm still in love with you, _

A warm white light slowly crept up from her feet, illuminating her in a soft glow until it reached her face.

_There's so much I gotta show,  
I will never let you go, _

There she was. Serena…

_But still I know for sure,  
Come take me by the hand,  
This summer never ends, _

She sang like an angel from heaven.__

And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
Please tell me now it's not the end,  
'Cause this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you,  
Could you believe in love again?  
How can I make you understand?  
But this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you. 

She wore a beautiful gown like dress with an ankle length skirt and fitted bodice with a sweetheart neckline of the softest satin. It was a creamy yellow with pale pink trimmings and faint floral prints clustered at the skirts hem. A while bow sat where the neckline ended with matching ones on her "meatballs" as Darien once called them. She wore a crystal pendant he had given her a while ago. There was also a delicate shimmer applied to her face with white eye shadow that contained glitter which made her blue eyes pop. She also wore a complimenting pink lip gloss. Serena was a vision to behold.__

The summer belongs to you. 

As she continued to sing the background transitioned to numerous snap shots of little things that Darien recognized from the pea green jacket he hated to the arcade they went on dates to. His eyes widened at the pictures that all had to do with them.__

Would you catch me if I fall?  
Crash and burn and lose it all,  
Tell me what to do,  
'Cause I need you night and day,  
Will you ever run away?  
Just one more thing to say 

Darien then realized she had done all this for him. She stood in front of a large crowd. Her entire family was there. She sang a song that was clearly meant for him to know how she felt. She faced it all for him. The biggest grin spread over his face.__

Come take me by the hand,  
This summer never ends, 

Serena saw him in the crowd but couldn't see his expression. She hoped he understood. A tear began to streak down as the emotions of her heart poured out as she continued to sing.

_And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
Please tell me now it's not the end,  
'Cause this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you,  
Could you believe in love again?  
How can I make you understand?  
But this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you. _

The tears of fear began to fall at how he would react. Would he realize her message and love her like before? She didn't know.

Darien then noticed her tears and clenched the arm rests. He was a fool for ever doubting her or their love. The guilt made the smile drop and self-loathing rise up in him and he continued to watch.__

The summer belongs to you

She finished the last note and the crowd erupted while the last notes faded. She looked to him and saw only a blank expression. He hadn't gotten her message. She had failed. She dropped her head in defeat while the crowd continued to cheer oblivious to her pain.

Darien however noticed and it was too much. He jumped up from his seat and ran to the stage. Serena didn't see him until he was holding her close.

"Darien?" she whispered. "I thought-"

But she never finished as he bent down and kissed her with a passion she had never known. The shock made her eyes pop until she realized the truth and shut them before kissing back. No words were exchanged. They were not needed. The way he held her and placed his lips to hers said it all. Serena has never been happier. Nothing else mattered. She knew then that nothing, not ever her father would drive them apart. Their love…was eternal.


End file.
